Natural disasters often result in large numbers of displaced and homeless civilians. Typically, the displaced civilians are forced to take refuge in tents, camps or public buildings that do not have adequate sleeping facilities. In these situations, it is necessary to supply large numbers of portable cots or beds. Many of the designs of the folding cots are unstable and difficult to assemble.
Various designs have been proposed for folding cots that improve on the traditional army-style folding cot. Examples of such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,253,396 and 6,151,730 to Weston. The cots include an outer supporting frame and an inner frame that can be folded in relation to the outer frame to elevate the head portion and the foot portion.
While the prior foldable beds and cots have been generally suitable for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improvements to the prior beds and cots.